The present invention relates to a gear machine such as a gear pump or a gear motor.
Gear pumps and motors are known and widely utilized. For a high volumetric efficiency of such machines it is important that the gears not only abut with their flat sides tightly against the surrounding housing walls, but also at their end sides. For this purpose the bearing or supporting members of the gears are so designed and arranged that the gears are worked in (with cutting into of the housing) with their end sides into the housing recess at the low pressure side of the machine under the action of the pressure at the high pressure side of the machine, so as to provide for a material removal. Thereby a high tightness between the high pressure side and the low pressure side along the outer circumference of the gears is attained. It is, however, difficult to arrange the gears prior to the cutting so that they tightly abut against the subsequent sealing agent of the housing recess. For attaining this, it is necessary to exactly align the housing parts and connect them with each other, which operations are very expensive in mass-production of the gear machines.